


Home For Supper

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [70]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Weather, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Storm Chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Hallmark Channel prompt:any, any, cloudy with a chance of loveIn which it's tornado season, and John and Rodney are hard at work for the Weather Channel.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Home For Supper

Rodney was exhausted and taking a much-needed break in the cafeteria. They were tracking several severe storms across the Midwest, which he predicted could very well produce an outbreak of tornadoes even worse than the Super Outbreak in 1974, and weather conditions were changing by the minute.

People who insisted climate change was fake were idiots.

He’d been mostly subsisting on coffee and Power Bars all day, but Radek had insisted he get some actual food in him. Rodney knew he wasn’t the only one who could watch the radar and interpret the readings coming in from satellites and weather instruments in the affected areas. But Radek wasn’t as invested, not today.

 _Behind me you can see a powerful tornado moving across the highway_ , John said on the big monitor mounted to the cafeteria wall. _That’s an EF-3 at a minimum, and the base of this thing has to be half a mile wide. Anyone in the greater Altamont area should seek shelter immediately._

He wasn’t at a safe distance. A piece of debris could come flying out of the funnel and skewer him where he stood, his Weather Channel parka doing little to protect him from the elements, let alone a fence post.

Rodney watched the rotation of the tornado in the background, trying to judge wind speed. Altamont wasn’t a heavily populated area, just a small town that would be obliterated if the tornado hit it head on.

Lucky for him, then, that his boyfriend had some sort of sixth sense when it came to the weather. John paused, turned to look at the tornado, and then turned back to the camera. 

_This guy’s gonna shift its track. Let’s get a move on._

This pronouncement was followed by footage of John and his driver running back to the SUV. Just in time, too, because of course he was right. The tornado started to turn, sending pebble-sized hail before it.

John was a seasoned weather reporter, he knew how to stay safe in a weather emergency, but that didn’t mean Rodney worried any less. Sometimes you chased the storms, and sometimes they chased you.

Normally the feed would cut back to the studio, where Laura Cadman would be waiting in her blue sundress to show the affected areas on the big map and let people know what they were in store for, but John’s segments were really popular so they let the live feed play out a little longer.

The SUV stopped when they reached a safer area, and John was out there again, parka hood pushed back and cowlicks dancing in the high winds.

 _Good news for the people of Altamont. This tornado is going to bypass you. The danger of heavy winds and hail are still in effect, though, so stay undercover._ John smirked at the camera. _I’ll be home for supper._

Rodney let out a breath and shook his head. Idiot. That downhome charm really clicked with the viewers and, admittedly, with Rodney himself. Why else would he be dating the Weather Channel’s favorite adrenalin junkie?

If the weather patterns kept up as they were, though, there was no chance Rodney would see John for supper. Or probably even eat any himself. Until the storm system blew itself out, they had to stay alert and make sure as many people as possible were able to get to safety.

There’d be many more tornadoes for John to chase before the day was out. And when he finally blew back into town, Rodney would be there waiting for him.


End file.
